


Harry Kleinman

by Whattheheckkylinn



Category: Dear Evan Hanson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattheheckkylinn/pseuds/Whattheheckkylinn
Kudos: 2





	Harry Kleinman

Jared: *smiles to himself and puts on fake Harry Potter glasses* OY!! MATE, ‘AVE YOU GOT MY BLOODY BATH BOMB?!?!  
Connor: oh fuck....  
Jared: BLOODY HELL EVAN! DID YOU TAKE MY BATH BOMB!?  
Evan: *terrified* I-I-n-no... I-I d-didn’t-  
Jared: OY, ALANA!! DO YOU LIKE MY ONE BRAIN CELL!  
Alana: Technically you have to have more than one brain cell or your body would decay.  
Jared:  
Evan:  
Connor:  
Jared: Aight, Hermione. *spins to Connor*  
Jared: our rainbows will rule the world!  
Connor: *grabs Jared and rips the glasses off his face* you wear these one more time and I’ll snap you! *snaps the glasses and storms off*


End file.
